FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The field of the present invention relates to a suspension system for a steered wheel of an automobile, and particularly, to an improvement of a suspension system for a steered wheel, comprising a knuckle for steerably supporting the steered wheel about a king pin axis, and upper and lower arms pivotally supported on a vehicle body and connected at free ends thereof to upper and lower portions of the knuckle, respectively.